


maaari bang pagbigyan?

by hundaeism, windstormbois (hundaeism)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, Filipino, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, SeChen, Shy Sehun, Tagalog, mention of prof junmyeon, sad attempt at fluff actually, slight chanbaek, wala actually moments na magkasama chanbaek just narratives about them
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundaeism/pseuds/hundaeism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundaeism/pseuds/windstormbois
Summary: sehun has a long time crush for the choir's pride, kim jongdae. at dahil sa taas ng tingin niya kay jongdae, natatakot siyang lumapit dito. fate tried to interfere by pairing up sehun with jongdae's athletic baby brother, jongin.





	maaari bang pagbigyan?

**Author's Note:**

> failed attempt at sechen fluff, it's an attempt but i made it to almost 9K words, WAO  
> and also, im listening to torete by moonstar88 rn, hence the title >u<

 

 

matagal nang may paghanga si sehun kay jongdae. siguro nagumpisa ito noong unang araw ng pasukan niya sa kolehiyo. bilang orientation at paghikayat ng mga bagong miyembro, each club was given a chance to present in front of the freshies. that’s when sehun fell in love with jongdae. jongdae was the chosen representative by the choir, and they were right to choose him.

the moment jongdae started singing, sehun was in heaven. not only was jongdae an amazing singer, he is also the most beautiful man sehun has ever seen. yung ngiti nyang daig pa ang araw sa liwanag, yung mata nyang nakakaakit, his perfectly chiseled face? lahat maganda sa paningin, walang tapon.

gusto tuloy magpasalamat ni sehun na hindi sya nakapasa doon sa isang university na pinag-applyan niya dahil kung hindi, hindi nya makikilala ang isang kim jongdae.

sehun muttered an inaudible ‘thank god’ to himself.

gustong gusto sana ni sehun na sumali sa club ni jongdae, pero ayaw nyang mapahiya sa harap nito. di naman kasi kagalingan si sehun sa pagkanta, rap na lang pwede pa.

  
  
  


hindi naman mahiyain si sehun, marami-rami naman siyang kaibigan kahit sa ibang programs. marami siyang high school friends na nakapasok din sa school niya, kaya naman di siya gaanong naninibago. at sa totoo lang din ay friendly si sehun. aminado siya na medyo may pagkasuplado sya sa unang tingin, pero di naman talaga siya ganon. pero bakit sa twing masasalubong niya si kuya jongdae ay di na siya makapagsalita? inuunahan na siya ng kaba at nauutal na lang siya.

“ano ba yan se, kapag sa amin di ka nahihiya magpalibre kahit ikaw nagyaya na gumala, pero kapag kay kuya jongdae na, wala na, finish na,” pang-aasar sa kanya ni baekhyun. one of his friends from high school who happens to know his predicament about jongdae.

tinignan lang ng masama ni sehun si baekhyun kasi totoo naman ang sinasabi nito. “tignan mo, sa susunod na masalubong ko si kuya jongdae magha-hi na talaga ako.”

“talaga ba?” tinignan siya ni baekhyun, nanghahamon.

“oo nga,” sehun says firmly.

“sige, sabi mo eh,”

“oh, kuya jongdae musta?” baekhyun suddenly blurted, waving at someone behind sehun.

sehun stiffens. di siya makagalaw, pinanlakihan niya ng mata si baekhyun, asking quietly if jongdae is really behind him.

biglang tumawa ng malakas si baekhyun, tuwang tuwa ang bakla sa ginawa niya. “dapat vinideo kita eh.”

“di nakakatawa baek,” umirap si sehun. “muntik na akong hindi huminga sa kaba.”

natatawa pa rin si baek bago sumagot, “oh kala ko ba matapang ka na? bat di ka makagalaw kanina?”

 

pabirong sinuntok ni sehun sa braso si baekhyun. pero sobrang kinabahan talaga siya, wala naman kasing hiya tong si baekhyun kahit sino kinakaibigan. kaya di siya magtataka kung kilala na siya ni kuya jongdae.

“anyway, maiba tayo, pumasok na ba yung partner mo dun sa reporting natin kay sir jun?” tanong ni baek.

medyo nairita si sehun sa sinabi ni baek kasi naman di palapasok yung kapartner nya sa reporting. kasama sa basketball team kaya laging excused sa klase.

“hindi pa nga eh, wala atang balak tumulong yung gago na yun e,” sagot ni sehun, naiirita dahil naumpisahan na niya yung project di pa din nya nakakausap yung partner nya.

“kunin mo kaya phone number nya kay chanyeol, o kaya hanapin mo na sa facebook,” suggest ni baekhyun. nasa basketball team din kasi yung best friend slash fubu ni baekhyun na si chanyeol so malamang nasa mutuals nila si kim jongin.

“yoko nga, siya dapat maghanap sa partner nya kung interesado sya,” pagsusungit ni sehun. kung meron man siyang hindi matolerate eh yung tamad sa school works.

buti na lang, kuya jongdae is the very epitome of sehun’s ideal. consistent dean’s lister pero sobrang active pa rin sa club at ibang extracurricular activities. sumasama pa yan sa mga charity at extension services ng school. siguarado na siya, paboritong anak ng diyos si jongdae.

  
  
  
  


biyernes na nang nagkita si sehun at si jongin. jongin was very apologetic, ilang ulit siyang nagsorry kay sehun dahil sa pagkawala nya. naiinis pa rin si sehun pero ano pa nga bang magagawa niya, diba? meron na lang silang ilang araw para tapusin yung report. buti na lang at weekends na, they can work on the report without any delay.

“okay, ganito na lang,” jongin started. “why dont we do the report sa bahay namin?” jongin smiled at sehun, thinking like he just had the brightest idea.

“and that’s better because?” sehun asked.

“my brother is a music major okay. tutulungan tayo nun, lalo na na-take na nya yung klase natin kay sir jun. may idea na sya.” jongin bargained.

well, totoo naman na mas mapapadali nila yung pagsusulat ng report kung matutulungan sila ng kuya ni jongin, whoever he may be. sana nga nakikinig yung kuya ni jongin sa klase ni sir jun noon, at hindi kagaya ni jongin na laging wala sa klase.

in the end, pumayag din si sehun na gawin nila yung report sa bahay nila ni jongin na apparently medyo malapit lang naman sa school.

  
  
  
  


saturday morning, sehun is already on his way to jongin’s. kailangan nya mag-aga kung gusto nyang marami silang matapos ni jongin. lalo na’t medyo malawak ang coverage ng report nila ni jongin. lalo na’t di nya ramdam na matutulungan siya ni jongin. tingin nya nga hindi pa gising si jongin eh.

when he reached the kim’s, napatigil muna sya sa harap ng gate nila. kanina nya pa tinext si jongin na malapit na sya pero wala pa ring reply mula sa binata. napabuntong hininga sya. hindi nya alam pero parang bigla naman ata siyang kinabahan.

naghintay pa ng isang minuto si sehun, nang wala talagang text si jongin, he went for the doorbell. he pressed twice, after almost two minutes, bumukas ang gate.

gate to heaven to be exact.

because in front of him, is the face he least expected to see but also the face he most wanted to see. ang gulo diba?

  
  
  


“k-kuya jongdae?” sehun stammered.

jongdae smiled at the sound of his name. “you know me?”

“yeah, no” sehun answered stupidly. nanginginig na ang buong katawan ni sehun. bakit andito si kuya jongdae? before he can answer that for himself, jongdae spoke.

“sehun, right?” jongdae asked, and sehun timidly nodded. “right, jongin told me about you. pasok ka.”

at pumasok na nga si sehun sa gates of heaven.

  


sehun cant believe it (i cant believe).

who wouldve thought that the perfect angel that is jongdae is the older brother of the basketball player jongin. medyo obvious sa pangalan pero sehun refused to associate jongin and jongdae in anyway, kaso wala eh, magkapatid nga.

sehun sighed for the nth time as he waits for jongin to finish his shower. nasa may sala lang muna siya, iniisip kung itetext ba si baekhyun sa biro ng tadhana sa kanya.

he was about to text baekhyun when jongdae aka the love of his life pops in the living room with a tray in hand. of course, with a smile that could put the sun to shame. sehun felt himself soften at the sight. thinking na sana dumating yung panahon na ganitong scenario na ang uuwian nya araw araw. di naman siguro masama mangarap no?

“sorry ha,” jongdae says habang nilalapag yung tray sa may mesa. “nagjajogging kasi yang si jongin sa umaga kaya late na nakapagshower.”

sa totoo lang, kung normal circumstances lang to eh nainis na si sehun. but it was his kuya jongdae explaining so wala na sya nagawa kundi tumango tango na lang.

“nahihiya ka ba sehun?” ngumiti na naman ang anghel. “please be comfortable, i dont bite.” sabay tawa.

 _ako, i bite_. sehun thought to himself, lalo na kung di titigil si kuya jongdae sa pagngiti ngiti sa kanya ng ganyan.

“m-medyo nahihiya lang ako sa inyo kuya, kasi you would be helping us with the report.”

“nah, it’s okay. i dont have much to do naman.” jongdae said, giving sehun a glass of juice.

“ha? i always see you busy pero kuya.”

“hm?” nagtaka di jongdae. “how do you know that?”

sehun choked on his juice and coughed. scolding himself for being so stupid.

“a-ah kasi kuya,” sehun started. nagiisip kung pano ba nya sasagutin ang tanong ni jongdae na di nagmunukhang stalker.

sakto namang bumaba si jongin, tapos nang maligo. nagpupunas pa ng buhok ang gago. sobrang tagal ng ligo.

“oi, sehun, sorry ah. matagal talaga ako maligo eh.” jongin said, smiling nonchalantly.

sehun would have popped a vein kung wala lang sa harap niya si kuya jongdae.

“it’s okay,” sehun starts, “andito naman si kuya jongdae eh.”

jongdae smiled at that. wala bang problema sa buhay tong si kuya jongdae? bat smile ng smile? _nakakagigil_. sehun thought to himself.

“diba? im a good host kasi, di gaya ng iba dyan.”

“sus,” jongin says as he sat beside sehun. “kung alam ko lang gustong-gusto mo naman i-entertain si sehun eh.”

napaubo si sehun. kasi ano namang ibig sabihin ni jongin sa sinabi nya???

“Ha?” sabi na lang ni sehun.

natawa naman si jongin. “wala, ibig kong sabihin mabisita lang talaga tong kuya ko.”

jongdae shot jongin a glare without sehun knowing. and jongin laughed again.

“anyway, dun na lang natin sa kwarto ni kuya jongdae yung report.” suggest ni jongin.

“ha? dito na lang,” sehun protested. “nakakahiya naman kay kuya jongdae kung istorbohin pa natin sya sa kwarto nya.”

“dont worry. siya nga nagvolunteer na dun na natin gawin.”

“yes,” jongdae interrupted. “kasi nakakahiya naman sa bisita mo kung dun mo sya dadalhin sa kwarto mong parang pugad ng baboy.”

“grabe ka kuya, i cleaned last night.” jongin pouted.

natawa si jongdae sa kapatid nya, which sehun thought adorable. “sa loob ng isang buwan, kagabi ka lang naglinis kasi may bisita ka.”

  
  
  
  


when they entered jongdae’s room, sehun cant help himself from roaming his eyes around the room. the room really screams jongdae. there’s an organ and a guitar sitting beside the bed. tapos may nakasetup na system na di nya alam kung anong tawag, for recording ata. may bookshelf din na hindi lang books ang laman kundi cds at kung ano ano pa. also, the room is very clean. hay, hindi naman sa gusto nya magassume ha, pero parang gusto na niyang magpropose ngayon mismo kay jongdae.

nagising lang siya sa pantasya nya nang tumunog ang phone nya. there’s a text message, at sure siyang si baekhyun yun.

 

 **baekhyun:** ano na balita dyan? di ka pa nagtext, kasama mo na ba grpm8 mo?

 

oo nga pala, he has to inform baekhyun about this plot twist.

 

 **sehun** : yeah, kasama na din naman kuya nya. guess who

 

sehun was waiting for baekhyun’s reply when jongin called him to sit. there’s a small table fit for four people inside the room, medyo malaki naman kasi kwarto ni kuya jongdae. or madalas siguro syang may bisita.

sehun settled in sitting beside jongin, he brought out his laptop and quickly looked for the document file of their report.

“uh,” sehun started, “asan pala si kuya jongdae?

jongin was also busy setting up his laptop. “baka kumukuha ng meryenda.” then he looked at sehun. “di yun nagjojoke nung sinabi nyang good host sya.”

“ahh,” sehun said, pretending not to care that much. then his phone beeps.

 

 **baekhyun** : guess who ka pang nalalaman sino nga si jongdae? ahahaha charot, asa ka naman

 

sehun smiled.

 

 **sehun** : except, not charot. si kuya jongdae nga.  im losing my mind. we’re inside his room.

 

tapos bumukas na ulit yung pinto, cue in si kuya jongdae na may dala ulit na pagkain. cake saka yung juice, matic naman na natayo si sehun para alalayan si jongdae. he was still nervous around his ult crush kaso di nya din naman mapigilan sarili nyang tulungan si jongdae. jongdae smiled at him and muttered a small thanks.

it took sehun his everything para di mangiti sa kilig, kasi duh, nakakahiya kung kiligin siya sa harap ni kuya jongdae.

 

 **baekhyun** : OHMFG hoy ohsehun umayos ka ha, kwento mo sakin lahat sa lunes. GET THAT DICK

 

sehun shook his head at his friend, grabe bastos bibig. he didnt reply, bahala na si baekhyun na manghula kung anong nangyayari.

nakapagset-up na sila sa mesa. sehun reminded himself na it’s time to work, and not kilig. he opened about how he already started the report, and has already started a powerpoint for it.

“wow, galing mo pala, ohse!” may kasama pang palakpak from jongin. well, di naman siya magaling, ginawa nya lang part nya.

“kala ko kasi di na magpapakita sakin yung groupmate ko,” he jokingly replied, although actually di sya joke.

nagpout si jongin. “sorry na talaga, di naman ako pabaya. bawi ako pramis.”

“nakakahiya ka, kim jongin,” pang-aasar naman ni jongdae habang natatawa.

“ah, kuya jongdae,” NICE SEHUN! di sya nautal, achievement. “pwede pacheck naman kung tama yung naumpisahan ko?” weelllll, di naman masama magtanong diba

“sure, it’s what im here for.” jongdae situated himself sa tabi ni sehun. sehun almost gasped, kasi lord, shet, ang lapit. ang bango.

tinitigan ni sehun si jongdae, he cant help it. eto na yung man of his dreams sa tabi nya, di naman na siguro masama tumitig ng slight. jongdae began telling sehun something about the report kaso di nya maregister, kasi dun sya nakaconcentrate sa mga pilikmata ni jongdae.

“sehun?” jongdae called. “nagets mo ba?” he asked, smiling. kasi napansin nyang parang lutang si sehun.

“sorry, kuya, di ko masyado naintindihan. pwede po pakiulit?” sehun shyly said. anyway, kasalanan naman to ni kuya jongdae kasi napakalaki nyang distraction.

nasmile na naman si jongdae, gusto na talaga magcomplain ni sehun. kasi he’s very weak for that adorable smile, kaso di naman nya pwede sabihin diba.

“eh teka, ako, ano gagawin ko?” jongin asked. “mukha akong third wheel dito ha.”

namula si sehun sa sinabi ni jongin, sana hindi napansin ni kuya jongdae. pero nung lumingon naman siya kay kuya jongdae, di nya alam kung sya lang, o parang medyo namula din si kuya jongdae??? masakit mag-assume kaya di na lang niya pinansin.

sehun cleared his throat. “eto, jongin,” sabay abot ng notes nya kay jongin. “di ko pa nagagawa tong part na to eh, umpisahan mo na lang siguro?”

“yun oh,” jongin said. happy to finally help. na dapat lang, sabi ni sehun sa sarili.

“uhm ano na po ulit yung sinabi nyo kanina?” balik ni sehun kay jongdae. looking apologetic for not paying attention earlier.

“ah yeah, uhm,” jongdae started, organizing his thoughts once again. “dito sa umpisa, siguro maganda kong magcite ka ng…”

so they finally went back to what they were there for, pero di ibig sabihin nun ay di na tumitibok ang puso ni sehun na parang lalabas sa dibdib niya. he still cant help but stare at jongdae from time to time. and, sehun doesnt know if he was imagining it, pero there were also a few times that he caught jongdae staring.

well, in jongin’s case naman, kanina nya pa sila nahuhuling nagtititigan. who is he to complain though? ang importante ngayon ay matapos ang report, he’ll think about this situation some other time.

  
  
  
  
  


monday came. di alam ni sehun kung gusto nyang dumating ang araw na to, o hindi. every school day is an exciting day for sehun, kasi may possibility na makita nya si kuya jongdae. lalo na ngayon, na although, alam nyang di naman sila ganun ka-close ay at least, on speaking terms na sila. baby steps, right?

kaso nga lang, monday also means that he’s going to see baekhyun today. at kung pwede lang iwasan si baek ay gagawin nya. kahapon pa sya kinukulit ng kaibigan nya about sa nangyari nung sabado. he already told him that nothing exactly happened. kasi wala naman talaga diba?

“alam mo ohse, di ako naniniwala.” baekhyun crossed his arms. “the way you are acting so secretive?”

lunch break na nung nagkita silang dalawa sa may canteen. umirap lang si sehun. eh diba sana may nangyari na lang na worth revealing diba? sino ba may ayaw? “wala nga kase, nagkatitigan kami ilang beses, pero yun lang. wala namang ibig sabihin yun, diba?”

nangiti si baekhyun. yung nang aasar nyang ngiti. “eh di meron nga nangyari. ang nega mo.”

“anong meron dun? titig lang naman?” sehun said, ayaw nya kasi umasa.

“di naman kayo magkakatitigan kung di ka din nya titignan diba?”

“alam mo, byun baekhyun, ayoko umasa kaya tigilan mo ko, pwede?”

“SUS, eh bat ka namumula? asa ka din naman eh” baekhyun teased. ayaw na sana nyang pansinin si baekhyun, kasi nga kasi ayaw nya umasa pero bat ganun hirap pigilan.

“uy, sehun,” somebody called suddenly, he looked behind him and finds jongin coming towards them. jongin smiles widely at him, sadly, he cant return the enthusiasm.

“buti na lang nakita kita, it’s about the report,” jongin started, pinaupo nya na rin sarili nya sa tabi ni sehun. “oh, may kasama ka pala.” sabi nito, smiling at baekhyun. “classmate din kita kay sir jun, diba?”

baekhyun nodded. “yep, byun baekhyun. kim jongin, right?” he smiled back.

“teka saglit, i dont think sa klase lang kita nakita eh. you look too familiar, and im not even going to sir jun’s class regularly.”

sehun stared at jongin. amazed at how easily he can talk to people he doesnt really know. well, maybe pareho sila sa department na to ng kuya nya. when he looked at baekhyun though, napansin nyang namumula ito. Interesting.

“ah alam ko na,” jongin exclaimed. “arent you chanyeol’s, you know, boyfriend?” he said, smiling. “lagi ko kayo nakikita magkasama after practice eh.”

sehun had the audacity to snort. and baekhyun’s face became redder.

“ah hindi, we’re not like that,” he said trying to be calm, sending sehun a death glare. “magkaibigan lang kami, ano ba.” he fake laughed, kasi shet, awkward. also, sehun is trying to stifle a laugh. nakakairitaaa.

“ha, really?” jongin continued, oblivious. “he always talks about you though, kala ko tuloy you guys are a thing. haha, sorry. wag mong sabihin kay chanyeol ha.”

“haha, bat ko naman sasabihin,” baekhyun said through his teeth. “teka, werent you going to talk to sehun about the report?”

wow nice, galing magsegway. sehun said to himself. he still finds it funny though that baekhyun and chanyeol are practically deemed as boyfriends, pero deny pa sila? finally some shit to tease baekhyun with.

“oh yeah right, sehun, patapos na ako dun sa part ko. may free time ka ba maya, pacheck naman?”

wow buti naman. “mamaya pang 4pm free time ko eh,” sehun said.

“i have basketball practice by 3 though. baka 5 kami matapos”

hay tanginang basketball yan. “sige okay lang, send mo na lang yung file sakin, basahin ko na lang.”

“na kay kuya jongdae pero yung laptop ko.”

sehun stiffened at the mention of jongdae’s name. and it was baekhyun’s turn to laugh at him. sinubukan nyang di pansinin si baekhyun. mamaya na lang siguro nya babatukan ang kaibigan.

“ah, lam ko na. kayo na lang ni kuya magkita, kasi ipapacheck ko din naman sa kanya yung report eh. itext ko na lang sya, kasi alam ko wala na siyang klase ng 4.”

sehun is dumbfounded. is this an opportunity that he wants or not? he likes to be with kuya jongdae, of course. matagal na niyang pinapangarap ang pagkakataon na yun, kaso nga lang, alone??? kaya nya bang masurvive ang isang oras na sila lang ni kuya jongdae? sehun’s brain is in a haywire.

“ha, di ba nakakahiya kay kuya jongdae?” tanong na lang ni sehun, naririnig nyang nagpipigil ng tawa si baekhyun. enjoy na enjoy ang bakla sa predicament nya.

“no, of course not,” jongin assured him. “he would love to. wala din namang ginagawa yun lately.”

di pa rin sigurado si sehun kung magandang ideya yun. he’s afraid he would just embarrass himself in front of the guy he likes.

“ayaw mo ba kasama si kuya?” jongin asked, eyes sparkling. sehun then realized that there’s a mischief in jongin that he doesnt know before. but he was quick to answer jongin’s question.

“hindi ah, b-bakti naman?”

“yun naman pala, it’s settled then.” jongin smiled. “itext ko na lang si kuya na imeet ka dun sa labas ng gym? sa may garden sa tabi na lang ng gym no? madami naman tables dun?”

hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun ang matawa ng makitang namula hanggang sa may tenga si sehun. the garden beside the gymnasium is a known dating spot inside the school. puro mga lovers ang tumatambay don. sometimes di lang tambay ang ginagawa nila, but that’s another story.

tinignan ng masama ni sehun si baekhyun. kung di lang siya nagpapanic sa thought na magsasama sila ni kuya jongdae sa garden ng sila lang ay baka kanina niya pa minura ang kaibigan. kala mo naman di siya tambay dun with chanyeol, lalo na pag madilim na.

sehun really thinks that jongin has caught on his not-so-little crush with jongdae. pero alangan naman na tanungin niya pa?

“s-sige,” sehun finally said.

“okay good,” jongin exclaimed with a triumphant smile. jongin said his goodbyes and left the two bestfriends in their table. baekhyun still giggling in the background, and sehun just wanting to bang his head on the table.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


sehun looked at his watch, his last class will end in a few minutes. pero ayaw niya pa itong matapos. kanina pa siya kinakabahan. oo nga nagkasama na sila ni kuya jongdae sa bahay nila last saturday, but that doesnt mean na hindi siya hyper aware kapag andyan na ulit ang binata. mas lalo nga siya natakot, kasi now that theyre on speaking terms, hindi niya alam kung paano ito kakausapin. madami siyang iniisip, what if jongdae gets bored while talking to him? pano kung may masabi syang offensive kay jongdae? what if naiistorbo nya lang talaga si kuya jongdae? he’s breathing heavily now, panic starting to rise in his chest. pero he still needs to go and meet jongdae. para sa grado.

when his last class ended, he dashed towards the gymnasium. kahit naman na sobrang kinakabahan siya to be alone with jongdae, di naman nya kayang paghintayin ito. luckily, pagdating niya sa may garden ay wala pa si jongdae, also, kaunti ang tao. there’s a vacant table under a small acacia tree so he settles himself there. nilabas niya laptop at notes niya, walang internet connection kaya irereview nya na lang yung report at powerpoint for errors.

it was after fifteen minutes when kuya jongdae came, slightly out of breath and with a plastic bag in hand. nung napansin niyang may lumapit sa kanya ay napatingala na lang siya, and for a second he thought an angel descended from the heavens. kasi naman, it’s 4, golden hours. tumatama yung sinag ng araw sa mukha ni jongdae, and god, he is so beautiful smiling so heartily at sehun. and sehun is bound to stare, mouth agaped.

“hey, sorry,” jongdae apologized. “napaghintay kita ng matagal.”

sehun swallowed. “okay lang kuya, di naman gaanong matagal.”

jongdae sat beside sehun. “i bought us milktea. di ko kasi alam kung anong gusto mo kaya same flavor na kinuha ko.”

nabigla si sehun nang may inabot na milktea sa kanya si kuya jongdae. “nag-abala ka pa kuya. magkano po?”

“anong magkano?” jongdae chuckled. “libre ko yan.”

sehun blushed. when he looked at the brand, nagulat siya. kasi sa labas pa ng school yung cafe na pinagbilhan ni jongdae. “sa labas pa kayo bumili?”

“yeah, kaya nalate ako.” jongdae said, bringing out jongin’s laptop. “sorry ulit, sehun. napaghintay kita.”

“okay lang kuya,” _basta ikaw_ , gusto sanang idagdag ni sehun pero umurong ulit ang dila niya.

jongdae smiled at him again. when will jongdae stop smiling at him like that? sobrang nakakagago kasi. yung puso nya kakalas na sa dibdib niya. while he was thinking about jongdae’s smile, jongdae has already opened jongin’s report. he already skimmed through it, but he still needs sehun’s opinion. it’s their project anyway.

“ito yung ginawa ni jongin. you read it first then we edit what needs to be improved.” jongdae started. jongdae scooted closer to sehun as he showed him the screen.

syempre, napansin yun ni sehun. he can feel their thighs touching. at pinagpapawisan na siya, di naman mainit. in fact, medyo mahangin pa nga sa pwesto nila.

“sehun?” jongdae calls, noticing how sehun is out of it again. “okay ka lang?”

 _hindi_. “oo naman, k-kuya,” sehun mumbled.

“are you sure? may sakit ka ba? namumula ka kasi?” jongdae asked again. worry lacing his voice, and sehun softens.

sehun smiled softly at jongdae. he cant believe he has him worrying. “okay lang talaga ako, kuya. sorry, pinag alala kita.”

he doesnt know if he imagined it but jongdae suddenly looked away with a visible blush creeping on his cheeks. gusto tumawa ni sehun kasi ang cute. sobra. ayaw nya mag-assume, pero sana nga siya ang dahilan.

“okay, buti naman kung ganon,” jongdae mumbled. di pa rin siya tumitingin kay sehun, instead binaling na lang ulit niya ang tingin sa screen ng laptop ni jongin. kunwari nagbabasa, pero sa totoo lang wala na siyang maintindihan dahil sa lakas ng tibok ng puso niya.

napansin ni sehun ang pagkailang ni jongdae, he was a bit disappointed pero okay lang. at least, parang nararamdaman nyang baka nga may pag-asa siya kay kuya jongdae. so he went back to reading jongin’s part of the report. di naman nagtagal ay nagbalik na ang focus nilang dalawa sa report. both admitting that the report is a more important matter at the moment.

after 30 more minutes, tapos na nila iedit yung part ni jongin. nagvolunteer na din si sehun na gumawa nung powerpoint, tutal naumpisahan naman na niya. ayaw pumayag ni jongdae, so they compromised. jongin has to meet sehun tomorrow again to finalize everything.

nag-aayos na sila ng gamit ng biglang magsalita si jongdae.

“sehun, may jowa ka ba?”

sehun choked on nothing. surprised at jongdae’s question. when he turn to jongdae, nakita niyang seryoso ito sa pagtatanong.

“uh, b-bat nyo natanong kuya?” sehun asked back, suddenly shy.

“wala lang,” jongdae shrugged. “curious. masyado bang personal?” jongdae looked at sehun apologetically.

“hindi naman kuya, nagulat lang ako.” sagot ni sehun, kasi nakakagulat naman talaga. out of nowhere??

“so ano nga?”

“Huh?”

“are you going out with someone at the moment?” tanong ulit ni jongdae, expectant.

“no, not at the moment.” sehun replied, looking into jongdae’s eyes. “hopefully soon though.”

and jongdae had to blush.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


jongdae doesnt get how he’s suddenly feeling different towards jongin’s project partner. admittedly, sehun is a very handsome looking guy. yung tipong daming nagkakacrush. ayaw nya sanang maging isa sa mga taong humahanga kay sehun, kaso sobrang hirap pala?

they have only spent a day together, sitting closely and casually talking. pero in that short amount of time, narealize ni jongdae kung gaano kasarap kasama si sehun. he is shy and a bit awkward, which makes him so adorable in jongdae’s eyes. hindi nya mapigilang ngumiti whenever sehun gets shy, because sehun’s just that damn adorable. sobrang cute.

ayaw nyang mag-assume, but with the way sehun acts around him, he thinks that sehun might just be slightly attracted to him? hindi naman siya panget, right? he’d been asked out by a lot of guys and girls before. so baka nga naman, kahit sobrang gwapo ni sehun ay may nakita din naman siyang kakaiba sa kanya?

jongdae sighed for the nth time that day, feeling exhausted at thinking about the possibilities about sehun.

“kuya?” jongdae heard his brother call him.

“bakit?” he asked back.

jongin’s inside jongdae’s room at the moment, doing his part of the powerpoint for the report in two days. napansin ni jongin na mukhang balisa si jongdae, kaya naman nag-alala siya. isa na din kasi he still needs his kuya’s help.

“what’s wrong? not feeling good?” jongin asked again, sparing his kuya a worried glance.

“okay lang ako,” tipid na sagot ni jongdae. kahit hindi naman talaga. kasi may gumugulo sa isip nya.

“want me to call sehun?” jongin said nonchalantly.

naubo si jongdae sa gulat. “b-bakit mo naman tatawagan si s-sehun?”

this time, ngumiti si jongin. “mukhang namimiss mo eh,” he teased.

“bat ko naman siya mamimiss?” jongdae rolled his eyes, humiga at tumalikod kay jongin.

“okay, whatever you say kuya.” jongin said, another smile creeping on his face.

  
  
  
  
  
  


it was the day before their reporting and sehun and jongin gets a little nervous as the hours passed by, especially when the reporters before them got chewed up by prof jun when they presented the wrong report. kinakabahan na sila, music was never their forte.

“tangina, kinakabahan na ako,” sehun whispered to jongin, na pinagpapawisan na din sa upuan niya,

“mas lalo naman ako, ngayon na nga ako makakaattend ng reporting ganito pa,” jongin whispered back. “sehun?”

“bakit?” sehun asked, as he was writing on his notes. jotting down questions asked by prof jun to the reporters.

“finalize pa natin mamaya, pwede ba?” jongin suggested, sobrang kinakabahan talaga siya. ayaw nyang mapahiya sa harap ng klase. lalo na galing sa ibat ibang program ang klase nila.

“okay, sige. suggest ko nga din sana sayo eh,” sehun said, nodding at jongin.

“sa bahay na lang ulit? kung okay lang? kasi i cant afford to miss practice, start na ng playoffs sa sabado,” jongin reasoned, as embarrass as he is at always making sehun adjust for him.

sehun stopped to think then finally agreed. “sige, i cant miss class din eh.”

“hatid ka na lang namin ni kuya if ever matagalan tayo,” jongina offered.

sehun only nodded, trying to stop himself from blushing at the mention of jongin’s kuya.

  
  
  
  
  
  


by 4:30pm, tapos na lahat ng klase ni sehun. hihintayin na lang niyang matapos ang basketball practice ni jongin. tumambay na lang ulit siya sa garden, wala na halos tao. he walked towards the table he and jongdae shared the other day. naalala niya yung mga ngiti sa kanya ni kuya jongdae, the way he blushed at him, and the way their encounter ended.

sehun is a little mad at himself for being so torpe. he has his chances, whats so hard with admitting his feelings? he couldve just ended his misery like that. kaso, naduduwag kasi siya. he’s afraid of rejection. especially when jongdae made him feel like there could be something. kaso natatakot siya na baka namisread niya lang yung signs.

sehun shook his head, his priority should be the reporting, not his complicated relationship with kuya jongdae. kung meron mang relationship na nabubuo, that is.

“hey,” a familiar voice called, and sehun immediately looked up. “you alright?”

sehun blushed, he was just thinking about jongdae and now there he is. parang magic. ang gwapo na naman ni jongdae ngayon, only wearing a loose shirt and jeans pero bakit sobrang adorable pa din? god is unfair, sehun thought.

“hey, sabi ko kung okay ka lang?” jongdae asked again, sitting in front of sehun.

sehun enthusiastically nodded. “o-okay lang kuya, iniisip ko lang yung report.” he lied.

jongdae smiled. “sabi nga din ni jongin eh. medyo nagpapanic nga siya nung nakausap ko siya.”

“napagalitan kasi yung mga reporters kanina, kaya napepressure kami, kuya,” sehun admitted with a sigh.

“oh,” jongdae said. “meet ba kayo dito ngayon? sabi ni jongin kailangan nyo daw tulong ko eh.”

“actually, gusto niya dun na lang namin gawin sa bahay nyo.”

“H-ha?” jongdae stammered.

“okay lang ba kuya?” sehun asked shyly, scratching the back of his neck and inwardly cursing jongin, kasi bat di na nya binanggit sa kuya nya?

“okay lang, syempre,” jongdae smileld hesitantly. he wasnt expecting that. akala niya dito lang ulit sa labas ng gym sila mag-uusap usap. he had already accepted na baka ito na yung last na magkaroon siya ng dahilan para kausapin si sehun.

“pasensya na kuya ha, lagi ka na lang naming naiistorbo.” sehun looked down. di naman siya manhid, naramdaman niyang parang nag-alinlangan si jongdae sa pagsagot sa kanya. baka nga nakakaistorbo na siya.

jongdae noticed sehun’s change of mood. “uy, bakit?” he asked, worriedly.

sehun shook his head. “wala kuya.”

now jongdae is worried. the last thing he wanted to do was to make sehun upset, kahit na sobrang cute niya pa while slightly pouting.

“ano nga problema?” jongdae said calmly. “may nasabi ba ako?”

umiling lang ulit si sehun. “wala kuya, okay lang naman ako?”

jongdae smiled. “hindi ka nakakaistorbo, sehun.” he said and sehun looked up, surprised at how jongdae knew it was about that. “i was just surprised.”

“nahihiya na kasi ako sa inyo kuya,” sehun said again, pouting more.

and jongdae smiled again, and sehun just melts. he’d do everything to see that smile everyday.

“look sehun, in case you havent noticed yet, i really _really_ like your company.”

at kung wala kang sa harap ni sehun si jongdae ay baka napatalon na siya. ikaw ba naman sabihan ng “i really really like you…” kahit na may “...r company” pa sa dulo. one step closer na din yun, diba?

sehun cant help the smile that crept on his face. “totoo ba yan kuya?”

jongdae nodded, happy to see sehun smiling at him that way. “eh ako, baka ayaw mo naman ako kasama kaya ang lungkot mo kanina.”

sehun shook his head. “hindi, kuya. i really really like you too.” sehun’s eyes widened at his own slip. bat ang tanga, oh sehun? “your company, i mean.” sehun followed immediately. “i really like your company too, kuya jongdae.”

jongdae thought his heart stopped when he heard sehun say that he likes him too, but when sehun corrected himself his heart drops. what was he expecting ba? they have only been together a few times, that’s not enough time for someone like sehun to like him. pero bat parang enough for him to feel that way towards sehun?

jongdae smiled despite the conflicting feeling. without realizing it, he’s already ruffling sehun’s soft hair. “cute.” he says.

and sehun blushed a deep shade of red. is jongdae teasing him? kasi baka di na siya makapagpigil eh. jongdae telling him that he likes his company and then calling him cute? he doesnt want to hope for anything beyond friendship, pero god, jongdae is really testing him.

“ui, istorbohin ko muna kayo ha,” jongin suddenly says beside them. he was just out of practice, still sweating a lot but already changed in a new shirt and sweatpants. “sorry, katapos lang practice. sa bahay na ako mag shower.”

jongdae immediately took his hands off sehun’s hair, away of their compromising position. sehun was disappointed but he was also shy at the same time.

“tara na,” jongin says as he puts his arm around his brother’s neck. “baka may iba pa kayong gawin eh.”

jongdae and sehun blushed at the same time which amused jongin more.

“ang baho mo, kim jongin.” sabi na lang ni jongdae habang tinatanggal yung kamay ni jongin. he walked ahead of them after, tinatago ang namumula niyang mga pisngi.

jongin then turned to sehun. “so kamusta naman kayo ng kuya ko?” he whispered.

sehun gave jongin a scandalized look. tang ina, aso ba si jongin? lakas ng pang-amoy eh. “anong pinagsasabi mo?”

jongin wiggled his brows. “ang obvious mo eh, since day one.”

namula lalo si sehun. “alam mo kim jongin kung di ka tatahimik, babalian kita ng buto.”

tumawa ng malakas si jongin. “relax lang. bat ko naman sasabihin diba?”

“kasi gago ka,” sehun muttered.

  
  
  
  
  
  


after 15 minutes of walking towards the kims’ house, they finally settled inside jongdae’s room. jongin opted to take a shower first before they start, so that leaves sehun and jongdae inside the room, trying and failing to start a conversation. so to make the suffering end, sehun decides to re-read their report for the nth time.

it was so awkward that sehun can literally feel the tension in his bones. asan ba si jongin pag kailangan mo siya? at asan ba ang sense of humor nya pag kailangan nya to? why cant he even start a conversation for fucks sake?

sehun busied himself with the report, not knowing what to say to jongdae. he wanted to ask him things, kaso baka di naman magustuhan ni kuya jongdae yung mga sasabihin niya. nauunahan na naman siya ng takot.

“uy, need help?” jongdae said suddenly. jongdae was also beyond surprise, hindi naman siya ganito ka-awkward with his acquaintance. sanay na siyang nakikipagdaldalan, but being alone with sehun right now made him a little shy. he thought that sehun might like him, but seeing how the younger acts right now, baka naman assuming lang siya.

sehun was startled when jongdae spoke and sat beside him. “ah, actually kuya, i need help about my part of the report.” he confessed. kunwari lang siya na he got his shit together but he doesnt even know almost half of his part. madali magresearch yes, pero how is he going to present and explain this to the class when he’s shy as fuck.

“okay, dont worry, im here to help, remember?” jongdae smiled at sehun, and the latter nodded timdly.

sehun explained the parts where he needs help. and jongdae listened attentively, his arm around sehun’s chair. sehun is blushing to his ears, pero di naman niya pwede ipahalata kay jongdae. lalo na’t kailangan nya magfocus sa report nya.

“sige, sa part na to, mas maganda kung magbigay ka muna ng background? kasi kung gaya ng sinabi niyo na mali yung reporter before you guys, baka di pa ‘to malinaw sa mga classmates nyo. since their report and yours are related, right?” jongdae suggested and sehun’s just nodding away and mentally taking notes.

“i think i have notes of this somewhere in my pc,” jongdae says, standing up to get his own laptop. sehun immediately missed the warmth of jongdae beside him when he stood up, but it wasnt for long cos jongdae returned to his seat almost immediately.

sehun looked over jongdae’s shoulders as he was browsing his files, he was taken aback when jongdae suddenly turned to him. “found it!” jongdae exclaimed, his smile gone when he realized how close his face is with sehun’s.

di alam ni sehun kung bakit, pero di niya kayang gumalaw mula sa pwesto nya. he’s so lost in jongdae’s eyes. ah, so ganito pala kagwapo si jongdae kapag sobrang lapit. hindi nya napigilan ang sarili nang mapatingin siya sa mga labi ni jongdae. those are the most kissable lips he had ever seen.

jongdae wasnt moving either, he knows where this is going pero di niya rin maalis ang tingin kay sehun. he really is so handsome especially with the intense gaze he is giving jongdae at the moment? jongdae cant look away. suddenly, sehun is inching even closer to him.

“HEY, IM FRESH NA!” jongin announced loudly as he slammed the door to jongdae’s room open. “promise im hel--”

napatigil si jongin nang mapansin ang dalawang biglang lumingon sa magkabilang direksyon. at pansin na pansin ang pamumula ng tenga ni sehun. jongin narrowed his eyes, he definitely missed something. he shouldve entered quietly baka may naabutan pa siyang maganda.

jongin opted to not make an issue out of it. siguro sa susunod na araw na lang after ng report nila, baka mamaya di na sila tulungan ng kuya niya kung mang-asar pa siya. so kunwari wala siyang napansin.

for the rest of the night, the trio decided they should focus on perfecting the report. jongdae suggested for them to rehearse their spiels para naman di na sila mangapa the next day. jongin and sehun were both stammering throughout their mock reporting, pero understandable naman. sehun’s nervous because jongdae’s listening so closely sa mga sinasabi nila, and jongin, well, di kasi niya napapasukan yung subject na yun. kaya mas kinakabahan siya. when they deemed everything’s good and would get them a satisfying mark, they decided to take a rest.

jongdae volunteered to get them something to eat, and both were grateful. bago pero sya lumabas ay di niya naiwasang tumingin kay sehun, suprised that the boy was also looking at him. he managed to smile a little before he went out of the room clutching his chest.

nung bumalik si jongdae sa kwarto nya ay mahimbing na ang tulog ng dalawa. jongin sleeping soundly on his bed, and sehun nakacrouch sa mesa. his immediate reaction was how uncomfortable it was for sehun, pero naiintindihan niyang pagod ito.

itinabi muna ni jongdae yung meryendang dala niya. hinayaan nya munang matulog ang dalawa, they need that rest. jongdae cleaned up after the papers na nakakalat sa mesa at kama niya. he looked at the time and was surprised to see that it was almost midnight. he needs to wake sehun up, para maihatid na niya ito.

when he was about to wake sehun up, he stopped. so this is what he looks like while asleep? jongdae said to himself and he smiled. gwapo nga talaga si sehun. if aphrodite has a son on earth at the moment, it would be sehun. when he thought about that, he became sad. gwapo si sehun, siguradong maraming nagkakagusto sa kanya. and he’s sad to know that sehun might have a long list of potential partners. and he might not even make the first page of that list.

sighing, jongdae woke sehun. “sehun?” he called. sehun stirred in his sleep, so jongdae called for his name again. “sehun? gising na.” he said, tapping sehun’s shoulders.

sehun’s eyes fluttered open. jongdae stared for a moment, and looked away, embarrassed at his actions.

sehun rubbed his eyes. “sorry, kuya, anong oras na?”

“it’s almost midnight.” jongdae says, smiling at sehun. “uuwi ka pa diba?”

sehun jolted awake at that. oo nga pala. he immediately looked for his things. kailangan nya pa mag ayos ng gamit. pero pagtingin niya sa mesa, nakaayos na yung laptop at mga papers nya.

“already fixed them,” jongdae informed him.

sehun blushed. “salamat, k-kuya.”

“it’s nothing. meryenda ka muna?” jongdae offered.

ayaw sana nya tumanggi, hindi dahil gutom na siya, kung hindi dahil di naman niya talaga kayang tanggihan si jongdae. but it’s already late and ayaw na nyang mag-overstay. “sorry, kuya. uwi na po ako, nakakahiya na saka po baka hinahanap na ako sa bahay.” he explained.

“sige, hatid ka na namin,” jongdae says, he looked at jongin and found his brother still asleep. he doesnt know why, pero ayaw na nyang gisingin si jongin. maybe he wants his alone time with sehun? for the last time? “uh, hatid na kita. mukhang mahimbing na tulog ni jongin.”

sehun’s eyes widened. “naku, hindi na kuya. sobrang abala na yun. malapit lang naman dito yung sakayan papunta samin.”

“sehun,” jongdae started. “alas dose na, i dont think may masasakyan ka pa. and it’s safer na ihatid kita.”

sehun wanted to say something. gusto nyang tumanggi kasi alam nyang nakakahiya. kaso, a part of him wanted this too. to be alone with jongdae.

“bawal na tumanggi,” jongdae smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


sehun’s now inside jongdae’s car. it was an old version of vios, must have been a hand me down from their father. despite the old looking exterior and interior, sehun just cant help but be awed at jongdae’s side profile while driving. kitang kita nya sa anggulo na to yung handsome features ni jongdae. his nose, his long eyelashes, his perfectly carved jaw. he thought that he cant fall for jongdae any more than this, pero parang mali sya. he can feel himself falling endlessly for the man beside him. because more than the perfect looks, jongdae is also perfect inside. his kindness, his understanding and caring self, even his corny jokes are all amazing to sehun.

it’s already past midnight, hindi na gaanong traffic. as they move along the highway with streetlights lighting jongdae’s face occasionally, he feels like it’s the perfect timing to tell him his feelings. sehun looked at jongdae intently, his heart beating out of his chest as the time passes by. this could be the last time that theyd be together like this so he has to take his chance.

“may dumi ba ako sa mukha?” jongdae asked suddenly, giving sehun a glance and a smile. “you’ve been staring.”

sehun blushed. “w-wala kuya. i.. just.. i just like looking at your face.” he confessed nervously.

“hm?” jongdae’s brows furrowed. “anong ibig mong sabihin?” jongdae kind of get what sehun was trying to say, but he has to hear it from the boy. “am i that handsome?”

sehun ignored jongdae’s question. “kuya,” sehun started. “i mean, jongdae.”

now jongdae’s intrigued. he kept his eyes on the road, but his heart is steadily beating faster. “Yeah?”

“may gusto sana akong sabihin sayo,” sehun says. he swallowed, his hands cold with sweat. jongdae didnt say anything, so sehun thinks it’s okay to continue. “sabi ni jongin, masyado daw akong halata. kaya siguro, alam mo na din kung anong gusto kong sabihin.”

jongdae looked at him for a moment, he didnt know jongin noticed anything from sehun. although he is quite sure his little brother already knows about his feelings.

“gusto kita,” sehun says. he said it with all the courage he can muster. “matagal na.”

“ha?” nabigla si jongdae. matagal na? kelan pa? he almost hit the breaks.

lumunok ulit si sehun. “simula pa first year, gusto na kita. remember freshmen orientation, kumanta ka para ipromote yung club nyo. and i… i thought that was the most amazing thing i’ve ever seen.”

jongdae tried to stop the smile blooming on his face, but he couldnt. he remembered. pero yung malamang ganun na sya katagal gusto ni sehun? hindi nya mapigilang matuwa.

“i remember that day.” he just said, waiting for sehun to continue.

“after nun, hinahanap na kita palagi. i wanted to join your club but i dont want to embarrass myself in front of you. hindi naman kasi ako magaling kumanta. also, i dont know if you noticed but sobrang mahiyain kasi ako. i couldnt approach you earlier kasi… kasi, lagi kang napapalibutan ng mga kaibigan mo. and they look like fun people.”

jongdae can sympathize with sehun. the first time he met sehun dun sa bahay nila, he knows that sehun is a shy kid. kaya nga pinilit niya kaibiganin ito. well, bukod sa nacute-an sya kay sehun nung una nya tong nakita. truth is, jongin was practically begging for his help sa project,di pa sya pumapayag nung una dahil iniisip nya kasalanan din ni jongin na napabayaan nya ang acads nya because of basketball. he was trying to teach his brother a lesson. but jongin is jongin, you really cant deny him when he pouts the way he does. he even bribed him about how his partner is cute and is just jongdae’s type. jongdae thought that jongin was just pulling his leg, pero nung pagbukas nya ng gate sa araw na yun, he was half grateful for jongin.

“and im not one of those fun people.” sehun continued, and jongdae was pulled out of his reverie. “im boring and a killjoy.” he said, lowering his head.

“kaso gusto talaga kita, kuya. kaya nung araw na ginawa natin yung report sa bahay niyo, i decided that i would try my best to befriend you. pero sobrang nahihiya pa din ako, naiinis na nga ako sa sarili ko eh. i cant even open up a fun topic to talk about, lagi ko na lang palusot yung report.” jongdae heard sehun sniffed, and he was alarmed. when he saw a space where he can park, he drove there and parked the car.

nung tumigil ang kotse at di pa rin humihinto si sehun sa paghikbi, hinawakan ni jongdae ang kamay ng nakababata.

“sehun?” jongdae started, trying to get sehun’s attention. “dont be so hard on yourself. diba sabi ko sayo, i like your company? i wasnt lying. im really having fun with you.”

hinigpitan ni jongdae ang hawak sa kamay ni sehun. and with his other hand, he wiped sehun’s tears, smiling softly at him.

“mas lalo na akong walang pag-asa ngayon,” sehun says. “youre seeing my immature side.”

“im finding it cute though,” jongdae admits. “when youre shy adn awkward, of course i notice, kaso ang cute mo. i notice everytime you try to start a conversation and fail, because youre afraid i might find it boring.”

tinignan siya ni sehun, namumula na ulit and mga mata. nahihiya siya mas lalo na napansin na pala ni kuya jongdae yun.

“but you see, kahit na madalas tahimik lang tayo, i never found it boring when im with you. alam mo naisip ko nga once, na i can do all the talking, basta siguro magkasama tayo,” jongdae confessed.

sehun was beyond surprise. naramdaman ba talaga yun ni jongdae towards him? Parang malayo namang mangyari? kasi who would even find his boring ass entertaining? kahit nga si baekhyun nabuburyong na sa kanya, kaya madalas iniiwan siya nito to look for chanyeol.

“gulat ka?” jongdae teased. “siguro ako naman magconfess.” jongdae looked forward, sehun’s hand still in his. “the first time i met you, i admit, nacute-an ako sayo. you already know this, but youre cute and tall, and dagdag pa na mahiyain ka. makes me want to tease you a lot.” jongdae chuckled.

sehun is still staring at him in disbelief. what did jongdae just say?

“after the first day na ginawa natin yung report, i thought yun na yun. pero when i woke up the next day, i cant get you off my mind. so maybe i developed a little crush on my brother’s classmate. i tried to suppress it, kasi nga i know your type sehun. everybody could have a crush on you. and i kind of dont want to be a part of that bunch.”

sehun squeezed his hand. “that’s not true.”

“sus, di mo pansin?”

sehun shook his head. “baka kasi sayo lang naman ako nakatingin simula umpisa.”

natigilan si jongdae sa sinabi ni sehun. deep inside, natuwa siya. anong mahiyain? mahiyain ba yang ganyan? hindi na napigilan ni jongdae yung mga ngiti niya.

“ang swerte ko naman,” he finally said. “anyway, this is me confessing that youve been on my mind since the very first day we spent together. nung magkasama tayo sa garden, that was kind of a wake up call to me. sabi ko sa sarili ko, crush ko nga siya.” he looked at sehun and sehun was doing everything not to be so emotional.

kasi ito na nga ‘yon, dati iniimagine niya lang ‘tong scenario na ‘to. yung sa wakas makakapag confess na siya kay kuya jongdae. he had imagined this a thousand times, and this scene inside jongdae’s car? maybe about 20 times. pero di niya inaakala na magiging reality ito.

“i have to admit, what im feeling right now might not be as strong as yours.” he smiled at sehun appologetically. “i like you a lot, kaso di ko pa maibalik ng buo yung nararamdaman mo para sakin. from what you said, you liked me since first year, and i’ve only known you for a week.” di na magawang ngumiti ni jongdae sa pagkakataon na ‘to. he feels guilty. ramdam naman niyang gusto nya rin si sehun, pero ayaw nyang maging unfair. he wanted to tell sehun how he really feels. “im sorry sehun, kung ganito ako.”

sehun looked at jondgae’s troubled face. “di mo naman kailangan mag-apologize sakin,” he almost said ‘kuya’ but right now, he doesnt feel like calling jongdae ‘kuya’ anymore. “kasi naiintindihan ko.” for the first time in that car ride, sehun smiled.

“i mean, we have to start somewhere, yeah?” sehun says. “willing naman akong patunayan yung sarili ko.”

tumingin si jongdae kay sehun at ngumiti. “thank you.”

“no, ako dapat magpasalamat. dati pinapangarap ko lang to,” sehun smiled, and jongdae blushed. he still need to get used to that smile. “ngayon eto na, and youre not even breaking my heart. totoo pa ba to?”

jongdae laughed at that and ruffled sehun’s hair. “yep, very real.”

“gustong gusto kita, jongdae,” sehun took both of jongdae’s hands in his. and jongdae blushed even redder. he’s used to this, he really is. pero bat iba nung si sehun na ang nagsabi?

“wala nang kuya ngayon ha?” he teased. and sehun pouted. “okay, okay,” he followed when sehun pouted more. jongdae looked at sehun and with all sincerity he says, “gusto din kita sehun. and im sure, i’d like you even more.”

sehun smiled widely at that. he wanted to kiss jongdae so bad, kaso a part of him is still shy and he doesnt want to seem aggressive. anyway, may oras naman para sa lahat ng yan. this time, he is satisfied with holding jongdae’s hand, with streetlights illuminating jongdae’s handsome face, and with the knowledge that his feelings are reciprocated.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i might write an epilogue to this huhu idk it's my first time writing a long ass tagalog fic ;n;


End file.
